


Sleepy

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [43]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Come here.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 53





	Sleepy

Logan is exhausted when he finally gets the chance to return to his room. He rubs his eyes and yawns as he rises up into his room. Janus is already in there, curled up on Logan's bed under his blanket. Janus lights up when he sees Logan and he lifts the blanket for Logan to get in.

"Come here, Lo."

Logan doesn't argue, just snaps himself into some pajamas, too tired to take the time to do it normally. He climbs onto the bed and under the blanket. Janus immediately curls up against him, arm over his stomach, and head on his chest.

Logan smiles and kisses the top of Janus's head before closing his eyes.

"Sleep well, love," Janus mumbles quietly, half-asleep himself.

Logan gives Janus a little squeeze. "You too."


End file.
